Mistakes of Misawa
by Higuchimon
Summary: [26/26 drabbles, alphabetdrabble LJ challenge, complete, Misawa] Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.
1. Strategy Guide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 1-26: Strategy Guide  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: acumen  
**Notes:** acumen: keen insight, shrewdness.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

He'd done it! Fusion was sealed, and that rendered Juudai's _entire deck_ useless! His opponent had a _few_ minor combos in there, but all of Juudai's _best_ tricks involved Fusion.

Warm satisfaction glowed in his stomach as he waited for Juudai's next move. Whatever it would be, it wouldn't be what Juudai had wanted. _I threw off his whole strategy._ After all the times that he'd seen Juudai do that to other people, this had been well worth the wait.

Once he won this duel, he would not only represent the school, but he would take that promotion to Blue.

**The End**


	2. Hot Air

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 2-26: Hot Air  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: bloviate  
**Notes:** bloviate: to speak pompously.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa had no idea of what the Society found so funny about him being the leader of Ra Yellow. Who else would it be? Kabayama-sensei barely put in an appearance and Kenzan was a first year. Shou as a leader was laughable, even with all of the hard work that he put in to maintain his grades. He was the only logical choice.

"I'll duel you, Saiou, and when I win, you and your entire Society will leave this island!" He declared, and wished that they would stop laughing at him. He was going to win. Nothing could stop him.

**The End**


	3. Marks of Learning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 3-26: Marks of Learning  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: cicatrix  
**Notes:** cicatrix: new tissue that forms over a wound and later contracts into a scar.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa flexed his arm carefully and tried not to wince; the scar from Lord Poison's claws still caught at him when he moved too quickly. He was going to have to be careful about that. Any kind of weakness could be fatal in this world.

He leaned back and refused to close his eyes. He'd relaxed once and his throat had almost been torn out for his inattention. This was very different from class, and yet, he found that he liked it all the same.

Perhaps a few scars were a small price to pay for having learned so much.

**The End**


	4. Limitations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 4-26: Limitations  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: dystopia  
**Notes:** dystopia: a society characterized by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

If ever there was a dystopia, then Dark World was it, so far as Misawa was concerned. Everyone who wasn't one of the Dark World monsters lived in fear and terror, usually of Brron or one of his minions claiming one for the arena games that tended to end in death for the victim. Food and safe shelter were all but impossible to come by. He himself had escaped the arena only by a few miracles that he didn't think could ever be repeated.

Someone had to stop him. Misawa knew that he couldn't. He would find someone who could.

**The End**


	5. Cheap Imitations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 5-26: Cheap Imitations  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: ersatz  
**Notes:** ersatz: an artificial substance or article used to replace something natural or genuine; a substitute.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

_They want fine duelists, so why aren't they recruiting me?_ That question, a variation on what Edo had asked him not that long ago, kept going over and over in Misawa's head, following a well-worn track. Why did they want all of these _lesser_ duelists, the ones who hadn't been part of the Spirit Gate Key guardians, who hadn't scored as highly as he had on the entrance exams or done as well as he had ever since?

Had any of _them_ been offered a promotion so early in their first year? No. Why was he being treated as second-best?

**The End**


	6. Pledge My Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 6-26: Pledge My Soul  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: fealty  
**Notes:** fealty: the obligation or the engagement to be faithful to a lord, usually sworn to by a vassal.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa knelt before Saiou-sama, his heart racing in pure delight. How could he have been such a fool? To think of erasing the blessed Society from Duel Academia! That wasn't even desirable, much less _possible_.

"I apologize for my audacity earlier, Saiou-sama. I didn't realize the truth." He clutched at the white jacket a little more tightly and hoped he would be forgiven.

Saiou-sama only smiled at him. "You were wise enough to see the error of your ways. Rise, Misawa-kun."

Misawa stood up, and basked in the light of that smile. He could ask for nothing more, not ever.

**The End**


	7. Benefits of Research

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 7-26: Benefits of Research  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: gravitas  
**Notes:** gravitas: seriousness or sobriety, as of conduct or speech.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

The parchment was older than he was, older than anything that he'd ever read in his life. It was older than anything on Earth that was in readable form.

"What is it?" Taniya moved closer in order to get a better look. Misawa gestured to the page before them as she read.

"We have to let Juudai know about this." Misawa decided. Taniya nodded; this was far too important for Juudai not to know.

He'd searched for information once that he thought Juudai could use to win a duel. Now he had information that would help Juudai save the world.

**The End**


	8. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 8-26: Happy Ever After  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: halcyon  
**Notes:** halcyon: calm; peaceful; tranquil  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa relaxed in the warm sunlight that embraced Amazon Village. Peace had reigned for the last three years, and he enjoyed every second of it. He and Professor Zweinstein had made great strides in connecting the human and Duel Monster worlds, in more ways than one. He cracked open an eye just in time to see Taniya stride out of the house toward him, movements purposeful.

"Get to weeding," she told him firmly, her hands on her hips. Misawa brought himself to his feet and smiled.

"Yes, dear." Life was good. Even if he did have to weed the garden.

**The End**


	9. Drip, Drop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 9-26: Drip, Drop  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: iota  
**Notes:** iota: a very small quantity  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

One tiny trickle of water; that was all he asked for. Just enough to wet his throat and get rid of that horrible tickle in the back of it. But no matter where he looked, sand and more sand was all that met his eyes.

He wasn't even sure how long he'd been traveling. Surely it had been days. Weeks. It couldn't have yet been months...could it? He braced himself on his staff and looked around for any sign of life or water. Just a drop or two would be good enough.

There was nothing but sand. He kept going.

**The End**


	10. Dragging Them Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 10-26: Dragging Them Down  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: jejune  
**Notes:** jejune: without interest or significance  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa hid a yawn behind the back of his hand and tried his best to look attentive. Satou-sensei couldn't possibly be that boring, could he? Surely _he_ could keep paying attention, even though Juudai had already curled up in his seat and slept peacefully, and Shou looked ready to follow suit at any moment. Even Manjoume looked as if he had something better to do than sit there and take notes. Asuka still paid strict attention, though. He could too.

He cast a glance at the clock, and wished for class to be over soon. A nap did sound good.

**The End**


	11. It's Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 11-26: It's Destiny  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: kismet  
**Notes:** kismet: fate, destiny  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Until he had joined the Society, Misawa hadn't bothered to believe in fate. He made his own way. Now he saw how the Light had foreseen his every movement. Even before he'd known he was going to challenge the Light, the Light had known what to do about him.

"Saiou-sama and the Light will bring you peace!" He declared to his opponent, and brought the duel to a close with the swift strike he had known from the start would be how the duel ended. This was yet another victory for the Light and Saiou-sama.

It was, after all, destiny.

**The End**


	12. Tutoring Session

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 12-26: Tutoring Session  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: loquacious  
**Notes:** loquacious: characterized by excessive talk; wordy  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

"Could you explain it again, Misawa-kun? Please?" Shou stared down at the notes he'd tried to take, but none of them made any more sense than they had the first time.

"I've already explained it to you three times!" Misawa clenched his teeth and reminded himself that Shou was an Osiris Red. At least he had the sense to get some help with his duel physics homework!

Shou toyed with his pen and glanced at him, not quite pleading, but his eyes glimmering with hope. Misawa sighed. "Duel physics is the study of how the world interacts with duel energy…"

**The End**


	13. Discovered Drops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 13-26: Discovered Drops  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: modicum  
**Notes:** modicum: a moderate or small amount  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

His fingers dug into the sand; there was moisture somewhere under there. There had to be, he'd seen a slight difference in the color of the sand. It wasn't much, but perhaps it would be enough to keep him going just a little longer.

At last his fingers brushed across something damp and he restrained himself from plunging his face into the sand. It was _damp_ sand, nothing more. He dug a little farther, seeking the water that had to be there. He couldn't die like this!

A tiny trickle poured across his knuckles, and this time, he did drink.

**The End**


	14. Encounter With Evil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 14-26: Encounter With Evil  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: nefarious  
**Notes:** nefarious: extremely wicked or villianous  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

_He is evil._ In his entire life, Misawa had never thought he would apply those words to anyone. But as he stared up at Brron, Mad King of Dark World, he knew that they fit him more than they had fit anyone else in any world he'd seen before.

"Now, let me see which one of my warriors you will fight, young human." Brron's voice was thick with dark humor, and Misawa swallowed. This wasn't the kind of duel he wanted.

"And if I refuse to fight any of them?"

Brron chuckled again. "Then you die in even _more_ pain."

**The End**


	15. Uppercrust Opinions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 15-26: Uppercrust Opinions  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: obtuse  
**Notes:** obtuse: not quick or alert in perception, feeling, or intellect  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa knew that those of Osiris Red were not the brightest people at Duel Academia, but to think that _Marufuji Shou_ didn't know what a field spell was? It was horrible, worse than he'd ever imagined. How could someone like that be related to the illustrious Kaiser? It couldn't be true.

Yet, there Shou was, stuttering and faltering over the answer to a question almost as simple as what Tenjoin-san had answered moments earlier. Perhaps Chronos-sensei was right about these Osiris Reds after all. They weren't all that bright.

Except, perhaps, for Number One there. Yuuki Juudai was an exception.

**The End**


	16. When He's Ready

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 16-26: When He Was Ready  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: plethora  
**Notes:** plethora: overabundance; excess  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Obelisk had everything one could ever imagine or want. The beds were softer and finer than in Ra Yellow or Osiris Red. The food made even Kabayama-sensei's meals pale. Everyone respected those who wore Obelisk Blue.

The highest dorm offered everything that Misawa had ever wanted or desired for himself. But he would not take all of that plenty, not yet. He had something that he wanted to do first.

Defeat Yuuki Juudai. If he stayed in Ra for three years, it would be worth it to defeat him in the end.

He would do it, no matter the cost.

**The End**


	17. Waters of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 17-26: Gift of Life  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: quaff  
**Notes:** quaff: to drink a beverage, esp. an intoxicating one, copiously and with hearty enjoyment.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

To find an oasis in the desert was better than finding gold. Misawa drank deeply from the river and splashed water over his head until he was soaked and clean, the grit and dirt washed from him. He drank until he was certain he would squish and slosh when he walked. He didn't care if he left a trail; let the worst monsters come after him, but let him drink first! Death by dehydration was now his personal worst nightmare.

He would move on in the morning, he decided. Tonight he rested, and drank until he could drink no more.

**The End**


	18. Envy the Blade of Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 18-26: Envy The Blade of Words  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: riposte  
**Notes:** riposte: a quick, sharp return in speech or action; counterstroke  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

There were times that Misawa envied Juudai for more than his quick dueling skills and ability to think on his feet. All things considered, that last was the very ability that Misawa envied the most about him.

"But I defeated you just last week, Chronos-sensei, and I'm a Red!" Juudai's tart words deflected attention from Shou and brought snickers from a good portion of the class. Misawa sighed to himself; he would've needed at least a day to come up with something like that.

But defeat would soon come for Juudai, in wordplay and in duels. Misawa had no doubts.

**The End**


	19. Regrets He Doesn't Have

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 19-26: Regrets He Doesn't Have  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: schadenfreude  
**Notes:** schadenfreude: satisfaction or pleasure felt at someone else's misfortune.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

It wasn't nice to feel good about other people having bad luck. Misawa knew this quite well. But it didn't stop him from being just a tiny bit glad that Kaiser-kun and Chronos-sensei had lost their keys. That put him in the head of the running for whoever might be targeted by one of the Seven Stars next.

Of course, there was still Asuka-san and Daitoukuji-sensei and Manjoume-kun. And Juudai. There would always be Juudai.

But Misawa was still certain whoever was next would come after him next. That meant training. He would be ready for anything, no matter what.

**The End**


	20. Rewards of Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 20-26: Rewards of Loss  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: tryst  
**Notes:** tryst: an appointment to meet at a certain time and place, esp. one made somewhat secretly by lovers.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa's eyes opened and he saw Taniya staring down at him, hope gleaming in her large green eyes. He shivered at the sight, desires and anticipation surging through him. He'd lost. She'd said that if he lost, she would keep him as her husband. He remembered everything else that she'd said too.

"So, I'm your husband now?" He said it tentatively and hoped that she'd meant it. If it had only been a trick to get his key, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Yes. Get up. It's time to duel." Duel? This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind.

**The End**


	21. Endless Perfect Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 21-26: Endless Perfect Light  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: utopia  
**Notes:** utopia: an ideal place or state.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

The Society of Light was perfection itself. Everyone respected him here. He was whispered over for his dueling skill and for his high position in the Society, especially given that he'd entered it by trying to destroy it. He didn't think anyone envied him (though he wouldn't have minded if they did) but they were all equal in the Light regardless.

He had won several medals in the Genex tournament already, and considered himself a favorite to win it all. He would defeat Juudai to do that, and achieve what had been his goal for over a year.

Sheer perfection.

**The End**


	22. Hopelessly Devoted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 22-26: Hopelessly Devoted  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: votary  
**Notes:** votary: an adherent of a religion or cult; a worshiper of a particular deity or sacred personage.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa bathed himself in the pure white light of the sun. This was only a pallid substitute for the true Light, but it would do. The true Light burned within him, as it did within all of its devotees, after all. The sun was just an outward manifestation of the Light's strength, just as his improved dueling skills were. _Everything_ belonged to the Light.

He ran his fingers through his white hair with satisfaction. Everything included his hair. He hoped that others would follow suit. It would please the Light.

He wondered if he should bleach _all_ of his hair.

**The End**


	23. Determination

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 23-26: Determination  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: wan  
**Notes:** wan: lacking in forcefulness, competence, or effectiveness  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

He stared down at the plate without seeing anything that was on it. What did it matter? Taniya hadn't given it to him. Taniya wasn't there. Taniya didn't _want_ him.

He was too weak, she'd said, not suitable as a husband. She'd cursed herself for making such a mistake. Then she'd done something even worse: she'd let him go.

_Taniya._ What did he have to do in order to be worthy of her? He would do it without hesitation.

It would take a long time, he was certain, but he would improve himself. When they met again, he'd deserve her.

**The End**


	24. Stranger Danger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 24-26: Stranger Danger  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: xenophobia  
**Notes:** xenophobia: an unreasonable fear or hatred of foreigners or strangers or of that which is foreign or strange.  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa could feel their eyes on him. Where he couldn't see them, he didn't doubt that weapons were being fingered and powers being focused, ready to finish him if he did anything that threatened them in any way.

_They've probably never seen a real human before._ He'd never really thought about being a stranger somewhere because of his species before. For that matter, until now, he'd never seen so _many_ real Duel Monsters. He counted mentally; he'd met only six before now anyway.

At least he wasn't considering killing these monsters just because they were from out of town, though.

**The End**


	25. If Only

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 25-26: If Only  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama, Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: yearn  
**Notes:** yearn: to have an earnest or strong desire; long  
**Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

He hadn't thought he'd care for human company all this much. Truth to be told, Misawa realized, he'd never cared that much for people. They weren't like numbers, understandable and predictable. They were confusing and irritating.

He would've given a great deal to have them with him at the moment. His dreams were filled with images of lunches and dinners, of classes and duels, and of every time he'd had a chance to be with his friends and turned it down to study in solitude.

If he'd only known then what he knew now, he would've thrown every book away.

**The End**


	26. All About The Numbers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Mistakes of Misawa: 26-26: All About The Numbers  
**Character:** Misawa Daichi  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama, Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** alphabetdrabble: Misawa Daichi: zeitgeist  
**Notes:** zeitgeist: the spirit of the time; general trend of thought or feeling characteristic of a particular period of time. **Summary:** Misawa, much as he might dislike it, is only human. He will make mistakes. Twenty-six mistakes and the consequences, good and bad, that came from them.

* * *

Misawa's lips thinned in satisfaction as Kimura's life points fell to zero. He stepped over to his friend and held out one hand. "Well?"

"How'd you do that?" Kimura grumbled as he took the extended hand and stood up. Misawa didn't have a duelist's heart. He shouldn't have won.

"A precise balance of spells, monsters, and traps, of course." Misawa replied as if it were obvious. "That's what Duel Monsters is all about." He didn't say it aloud, but what swept through his mind was _Numbers. Balance. Precision._ His blood tingled at all of that.

He would be a duelist.

**The End**


End file.
